In industries concerned with actions taken within earth formations, it is often necessary to anchor tools needed for a plethora of possible operations. Anchors come in many different forms and constructions and each has its strengths and weaknesses and hence each type tends to be favored for a relatively specific class of applications. While existing anchors work well for their intended purpose and are generally reliable, the costs of operational inconsistencies in downhole applications are significant. The art is therefore consistently seeking and interested in alternative constructions that improve reliability.